Laptalk
by Calamithy
Summary: [Fic terminée]Après une conversation de corps à corps, Mr le soldat parfait conclut l'arc, hentai que vous êtes!
1. Laptalk

Attention on va se la rejouer « auteur de fanfic » ^_______________^

Série : Gundam Wing

**Disclaimers** : **Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**. Ceci est juste une pitite fiction – qui elle m'appartient - sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

Genre : semi UA et particulier je ne veux pas tout gâcher donc lisez, et non ce n'est pas une deathfic ^^

**Rating** : Hmmm PG13 – R, tout du moins… pour l'instant ^^

**Avertissements** : hmmm pour public avertis….. (voir la suite de la phrase à la fin de la fic)

Couples : lisez et vous verrez ^^

Spoilers : ici aucun

**Dédicace** : pour **Zorca** et **Lilith**, mes coupines que j'aime, comme d'hab.

Remerciements : à toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé jusqu'ici : merci beaucoup !

**Remerciement spécial** : Leliël le retour de la vengeance 2 ^^ : je suis contente que « soldats » te plaise et tout ce que je peux te dire c'est : si tu aimes les surprises (que j'espère tu trouveras bonnes ^^ ) attends-toi à en avoir. Mon style trop « abouti » pour des oneshot ? Rah c'est vraiment flatteur pour l'apprentie fikeuse que je suis ^^ (hey je viens d'arriver moi, je suis une newbie ^^) Les pauvres bishos que je maltraite sans scrupules pencheraient à coups sûrs pour un aboutissement au NAWAK ^_- mdrr. Conneries à part, l'humble apprentie te dit un grand merci à toi ô « humble revieweuse », comme tu t'autoproclames. J'espère que tu auras ton compte (mais oui on y croit, tu y crois, j'y crois, nous y croyons TOUS ! Alors par nos pouvoirs conjugués nous ferons PLIER WANADAUBE !!!!!!! ^_________________________^

.

.

.

.

**Laptalk******

.

.

**AC(DC) mdrrr 205**

.

.

Je suis attaché

Je te veux

Je t'attends

Viens, 

Détache-moi…

.

.

Oui c'est ça

Touche-moi

Là, comme ça oui

C'est bon…

.

.

Effleure-moi

Effeuille-moi

Déshabille-moi…

.

.

Tout doucement

Comme ça

Voila

Hey !

Tu accélères tes mouvements ?

Tss tss tss

Ce n'est pas bien, ça.

Pourquoi es-tu aussi pressé, Hee-san, hmm ?

Prends le temps de me savourer

De me toucher… à travers ce que je porte

Tu es le soldat parfait après tout

Sois un soldat

Sois un homme devant moi

Sois mon nouveau maître

.

.

Tu trembles ?

N'aies pas peur

Je sais que tu n'es pas que

Violence

La violence s'apprend

Se vit

On ne naît pas violent

Tout est une question de surexposition

D'atmosphère

De sensations

De tension

Contrôle-toi

Tu n'y arrives pas ?

Je vais t'apprendre…

Je 

Vais

t'apprendre

Le

Contrôle

.

.

Tes doigts calleux se font douceur

Sur mon corps

Tu m'ôtes de mon enveloppe

Sans rien craquer, ni déchirer

C'est bien…

Tu apprends la patience

Tu apprends à apprécier

Tu apprends à ressentir

.

.

Il reste encore un élément

A ôter

Avec la même douceur, sinon tu le regretteras

Je te le

Garantie

Encore un effort…

Et je serai tout à toi

.

.

Tu as réussi, Hmm

On va passer aux choses sérieuses

Palpe-moi

Allume-moi

Appuie sur les bonnes touches et…

Tu pourras bénéficier

De tous les bienfaits

De 

ton 

Nouveau…

LAPTOP (mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr)

.

.

.

Après avoir ouvert et posé son « présent » sur son bureau et avoir lu et respecté les instructions laissées sur la note, Heero s'appuya contre le mur.

Et… relut la note.

Une fois

Deux fois

.

…

Il déglutit difficilement

Duo avait décidé de le surprendre en lui offrant un nouvel ordinateur portable,

l'ancien ayant été court-circuité lors d'une précédente mission.

Ce n'était pas au baka de le remplacer, enfin bon…

Pourquoi pas ?

Mais ce message…

Y avait-il un sens caché ou était-ce simplement l'humour Shinigami qui se manifestait ?

L'un ou l'autre ?

L'un et l'autre ?

Hmm… l'un dans l'autre…

c'était possible.

Parfaitement !

Concevable.

Oui…

Mais… envisageable ?

.

…..

Mais où pouvait bien être le baka en ce moment? L'ex pilote 01 ne pouvant lire les pensées, il irait tout simplement demander des explications au concerné.

.

.

L'appartement était silencieux : Duo ne semblait pas être là…

.

.

Heero, distraitement, caressait du bout des doigts la carte et s'aperçut que le revers était quelque peu rugueux par endroits, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose :

Encre.

Ce qui avait un recto possédait un verso.

L'ex soldat parfait retourna la carte et lut le message

Simple et direct :

- «Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre »

Les éléments s'enchaînaient,

s'emboîtaient…

Et Heero, comme hypnotisé par les mots et l'atmosphère surréalistes qui régnaient actuellement dans l'appartement qu'il partageait depuis huit ans avec son meilleur ami, vit ses pas le guider vers l'inconnu.

Et là il saurait.

.

.

L'ex soldat parfait arriva à pas mesurés devant la chambre de Duo. La porte était entrouverte, les lumières semblaient tamisées à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il s'échappait de la chambre une douce musique de Kenny G, un clarinettiste du XXème siècle qu'aimait particulièrement l'ex Shinigami. Heero reconnut facilement le morceau : silhouette.*

Quant au dit Dieu de la Mort… il était simplement assis sur le lit, de profil 

Boots noires

Pantalon noir

Tee-shirt noir

Tresse africaine parfaitement en place

Il était au calme, feuilletant doucement un recueil à la couverture de velours rouge.

.

En somme, Duo se comportait exactement comme il avait l'habitude de le faire en sortant du travail.

Il n'y avait aucun message à lire entre les lignes.

L'ex Shinigami avait juste voulu être gentil.

Heero était-il un peu… déçu ? L'intéressé ne saurait actuellement le dire.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser.

Il était tout simplement… troublé, comme n'importe qui le serait si un élément sortant de l'ordinaire venait à perturber le train-train quotidien.

Ni plus

Ni moins

Il n'avait pas tous les paramètres

Il n'éprouvait qu'une certaine curiosité

Mêlée à un soupçon…

D'indéfinissable

.

Alors que l'ex soldat parfait s'apprêtait à retourner sur ses pas, préférant organiser ses pensées quelque peu chamboulées avant de rencontrer Duo, le visage jusqu'ici de profil et concentré sur sa lecture se tourna brusquement vers la porte.

Plus exactement dans l'entrebâillement.

Directement à hauteur des yeux.

Net et précis.

Le temps se figea, tout comme l'homme derrière la porte.

L'étrange et envoûtant regard violet de l'ex Shinigami venait de clouer Heero littéralement sur place.

Mais la musique, elle, ne s'était pas arrêtée.

Le temps d'une respiration involontairement retenue…

Un mot…

.

.

- Entre.

.

Un ordre.

Douce violence dans le ton

Fin de non recevoir

Impératif ?

Impérieux.

.

.

Le cerveau enregistre

Les neurones transmettent

Le sang afflue

Les muscles se meuvent

Le corps passe en pilote…

Automatique.

Pour obéir.

Pas de question

On dit au soldat d'« entrer » ?

Il entre…

Point.

A présent 

Heero 

est 

à 

l'intérieur.

.

.

.

T ou O ^______^

.

.

**Avertissements (suite) ** : ….. de ma connerie mdrrrrr ! Humour à la Mithy ça peut être un warning hein ?? lol

Alors Tsusuku ou Owari ? ^_______________________________________________________^

Me connaissant c'est plutôt une …..

Duo *bâillonne Mithy* ! Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Mithy ^^ *mphhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*

Donc mystère et boules de gommes : je ne dirais rien sinon Duo va me liquider ^_______^

Cette idée m'a sauté sur le neurone aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire…. M'enfin !

C vraiment tout con.

J'espère que ça vous aura (quand même) plu !!!

Mithy ^^ (j'en ai marre d'avoir des idées, marre, marre marre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mdrrr pauvres de vous… ^^)

* Kenny G…. Merveilleux clarinettiste… a fait des featuring avec de nombreuses star, sont Peebo Bryghton (by the time this night is over est génial), R Kelly, Tony Braxton (Angel, superbe, superbe), Babyface (Everytime I close my eyes est une merveille de chez merveille), Michael Bolton, etc…. Si vous aimez le romantisme sans tralala abusés (pour ambiance bougies et encens avec vos gars ou girls) ou une simple détente sans prise de tête pour faire dodo c'est RADICAL. J'adore !!!!!!


	2. Duotalk

Attention on va se la rejouer « auteur de fanfic » ^_______________^

Série : Gundam Wing

**Disclaimers** : **Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**. Ceci est juste une pitite fiction – qui elle m'appartient - sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

Genre : semi UA et particulier je ne veux pas tout gâcher donc lisez, et non ce n'est pas du tout une deathfic ^^

**Rating** : Hmmm PG13 – R, tout du moins… pour l'instant ^^

**Avertissements** : suit du machin débile qui m'est tombé sur le neurone ! Hmm j'ose pas dire OOC parce que pour moi ce n'est pas OOC. C'est de l'UA donc logiquement il y a un peu de OOC, mais d'un autre côté un Duo en mode Shinigami n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes… et puis les persos ont dix ans de plus… mah à vous de voir !

Couples : Heero et Duo mais reste à savoir si ça va faire un couple ^^ 

Spoilers : ici aucun

**Dédicace** : pour **Zorca** et **Lilith**, mes coupines que j'aime, comme d'hab.

Remerciements : à toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé jusqu'ici : merci beaucoup ça fait vraiment plaisir !

**Remerciement spécial** : Leliël le retour de la vengeance qui pue des pieds : A MORT WANADAUBE !!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu es la raison pour laquelle j'update cette histoire aussi vite, parce que le seul moyen de te contacter c'est via mes fics ^^

Merci pour ta review où tu es tombée toi aussi dans le panneau (yippee ! Je ne vais pas me rhabiller avec mes fausses surprises !) J'espère que ça continueras à te plaire !!!

Ca commence par une idée débile et ça finit en suite…. Non ma Zorky na moi ne rigole pas !!!!!

Quant à toi ma chère C…. A Y EST TU L'AS TON TSUSUKU !!!!! lol gros bisous ma belle ^.^

.

.

.

.

**Duotalk******

.

.

La porte se referma derrière Heero en un bruit étouffé.

Puis le silence

Lourd…

La musique douce s'était arrêtée

Le livre s'était refermé

Les boots noires avaient été délacées

L'une après l'autre

Le silence était interrompu occasionnellement 

par la caresse des doigts

Sur le cuir

Puis les liens

La lourde tresse avait glissé 

sur une épaule nue

le tee-shirt étant sans manches

Et pendant ce délaçage 

Virant au délassement

Les regards bleu et violet

Violents

Electriques

Sombres

et

Magnétiques

Restaient enchaînés

.

.

Silence et bruit

Statisme et action

Mort et vie

Shinigami et soldat

Heero et Duo

Dans 

une 

chambre…

.

.

Le soldat fit mine de parler quand le Shinigami intervint :

.

- Silence. Je parle, tu écoutes et si ça ne te vas pas tu peux sortir de cette chambre.

.

Le ton de Duo - tout comme son regard - n'était pas froid, seulement empreint d'une douce autorité. Il vit Heero se raidir et ses yeux se plisser légèrement, les gemmes bleu de Prusse restant indéfinissables. Le soldat parfait était égal à lui-même, donc.

.

.

Duo attendit une réaction plus… radicale de la part de l'ex pilote 01.

Une seconde…

Dix secondes…

Soixante secondes…

Rien

Heero n'avait pas quitté la pièce.

Le Shinigami avait gagné l'attention du soldat parfait, tout du moins éveillé sa curiosité.

Pour combien de temps ?

.

.

Duo reprit, comme s'il ne s'était jamais interrompu, comme s'il n'avait à aucun moment menacé ouvertement Heero :

.

- Depuis que je te connais, j'ai tout fait, absolument tout fait pour faire ressortir le côté « humain » en toi. 

De la provocation la plus pure à la simple conversation.

Tout.

Je me suis surtout aperçu que j'étais

un 

parfait 

égoïste, 

cherchant à te couler dans le moule des messieurs tout le monde.

Moi le « kid » soi-disant différent par excellence. 

Quelle ironie… J'ai cherché à faire de toi ce que tu n'étais pas et ce pour des raisons nombrilistes. 

Je ne me suis pas comporté en ami.

.

.

Les yeux du soldat parfait trahirent l'espace d'un quart de seconde une intense désapprobation, puis reprirent leur expression indéchiffrable.

Le Shinigami, connaissant son camarade et ayant appris à décoder ses réactions, eut le temps de voir le mouvement furtif. Cela ne fit que renforcer sa détermination.

Sa détermination à jouer

Cartes sur table.

Pour commencer un autre jeu…

.

.

Duo poursuivit, imperturbable :

.

- Les amis, c'est fait pour se comprendre et s'accepter tels qu'ils sont. 

Je ne t'ai ni compris, ni accepté dès le départ, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne t'ai pas apprécié… 

ou plus. 

Je me suis mis à te juger, 

à vouloir te changer, 

à essayer de t'adapter à mes paramètres, mes maigres connaissances en relations humaines. Tu défiais mon référentiel : je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. 

Jamais.

.

.

Pause.

Regard enchaînés,

Chauds,

Intenses,

Puis…

Intensité froide

Puis tiède

Puis neutre

Reprise

.

.

- Nous nous fréquentons depuis dix ans, avons connu deux guerres, sommes devenus Preventers, faisons fréquemment équipe en mission depuis 6 ans et vivons ensemble à la ville. Tu n'as plus à être le « soldat parfait », comme je t'ai si bien nommé il y a si longtemps. J n'intervient pas plus que ça dans ta vie et pourtant… 

.

Tu 

es 

resté 

strictement

le même.

.

.

Tu n'as pas changé pour autant. Tu n'es pas devenu plus sociable, ne t'es pas fondu dans la masse où absolument toutes les personnes que tu as rencontrées ont voulu te faire disparaître, Réléna-sama la première. Ce n'était pas méchant, c'était maladroit… et à la fin cela devait être agaçant pour toi. Le seul qui ne se soit jamais comporté ainsi était Trowa. Lui a été un véritable ami dès le départ, peut-être parce qu'il est d'une certaine manière plus proche de toi ?

Peu importe.

.

.

Pause

Puis le ton du Shinigami se fit grave, la voix de plus en plus forte :

.

- Accepter une personne et comprendre une personne sont deux choses différentes.

Accepter est une forme de condescendance, comme le respect met de la distance entre deux personnes.

Philosophie

Je ne t'accepte pas Heero.

Tu ES.

Point.

Que je le veuille ou non, tu es là

Tu ES.

Point.

Je le veux ? Oh oui…

C'est bien ?

Great. A quoi ça t'avances, hm ?

Tu es TOI.

Je n'ai plus cherché à te modeler, à te faire sortir plus, 

J'ai cessé de chercher à te comprendre, je m'en fous.

Je ne cherche plus

Tu es là

Je prends tout

Tout ce qui es toi.

Je te prends tout entier.

Chercher à comprendre n'est pas forcément une forme d'affection mais bien une sorte d'assimilation.

Te détruire a des fins dîtes altruistes

Te détruire – faire de toi ce que tu n'es pas -…

Pour moi.

Egoïsme.

Ne pas comprendre entraîne forcément une forme de rejet, de distance.

Une prise de partie.

Une prise à partie

Je voulais te prendre, Heero

Je le veux toujours.

.

.

Les yeux du Shinigami se firent lave en fusion

La température de cette chambre simple, aux lisses murs noirs ornés de deux lithographies si personnellement impersonnelles, aux meubles fonctionnels, aux stores vénitiens blancs, 

Aux rideaux pourpres

A la table de chevet immaculée ornée d'un sablier aux cristaux bleu et violet

Au lit king size d'or et de jais

Avait atteint les degrés des enfers

.

.

Les yeux du Preventer Yuy se firent encre de Chine

La position était restée la même :

Debout de toute sa stature

Les jambes légèrement écartées

Vissées au sol

Les bras croisés sur son torse

La respiration régulière

Spectateur

Observateur

Bientôt acteur ?

.

.

Le Shinigami ne caressait pas du regard

Ne cherchait pas à sonder.

Il Se contentait de statuer les faits

Le comportement n'était pas aguicheur même s'il pouvait sembler

Hypnotique

Sensuel

En somme

Le Shinigami se faisait

L'avocat du diable.

.

.

Il poursuivit alors, de cette même voix entêtante, ce qui n'était pas une plaidoirie

Mais qui pouvait faire un formidable

plaidoyer :

.

- Pour faire de toi une partie de moi, je n'ai pas besoin de te comprendre, Heero.

Je suis au dessus de ça

Je ne présumerai pas de tes besoins

Ou désirs

Je ne sais pas si tu éprouves le besoin de me comprendre

Quelque part ce serait logique, puisque tu fonctionnes ainsi

Je t'ai observé, tu sais.

Je t'ai observé et j'ai vu.

A partir du moment où j'ai cessé d'essayer de faire de toi un autre,

Je suis devenu ton ami.

Et tu es devenu le mien.

Je t'ai vu différemment alors que tu étais resté le même.

En fait c'était moi qui avais changé.

Je ne chercherai plus jamais à te comprendre

Je te prendrai tel que tu es.

Ce qui ne m'empêchera

à aucun moment 

d'essayer

de réussir

à

ME

Faire comprendre

De toi

.

Parler ton langage

En adaptant le mien

Te montrer ce que je peux être

Ce que je veux

Ce que je vais…

Obtenir

Si…

.

.

Le Shinigami n'avait pas bougé du lit

Le soldat parfait était toujours près de la porte

Chacun campait sur sa position

Aucune différence

Si ce n'était…

.

Les torses se soulevaient un peu plus rapidement

Les respirations étaient un tout petit peu plus rythmées

Les poings de Heero étaient un peu plus serrés sous ses bras croisés

Les mains de Duo étaient à plat sur les couvertures de satin

Foulant le doux tissus entre ses doigts

Les regards étaient toujours bien accrochés

En même temps que les esprits

Et peut-être les cœurs

.

.

La voix du dieu de la mort reprit :

.

- Je suis un homme, Heero

Je suis un homme

qui veut un autre homme

depuis très longtemps

je suis un homme qui ne sait pas aimer

ne comprend pas pourquoi il aime

et pourtant il aime

Il aime, Heero

.

.

La voix du dieu de la mort prit une intonation plus ferme,

Plus mâle :

.

Je suis un homme

J'étais un dieu

Je suis le diable

Je suis tout et son contraire

Je suis fou et désespérément sain

Je peux être drôle et mélancolique

Je suis un assassin en puissance

Aux allures douces 

Je suis un chat à l'appétit de tigre

Je suis foncièrement gentil, mais pas foncièrement bon

Je te connais, je ne prétendrai pas que je te connais mieux que personne

.

.

Le Shinigami s'interrompit avant de poursuivre, comme en transe

Avec un rythme cette fois lancinant

Envoûtant,

La voix se fit presque sensuelle :

Le soldat parfait écoutait,

Stoïque

Mais une de ses mains serrait à s'en faire mal aux jointures

Une petite note sur papier bristol .

.

.

- Je ne vais pas te parler de tes rêves, Heero… tu ne m'en as jamais fait mention

.

La voix se fit douce, légèrement tentatrice :

.

- Je ne vais pas te parler de tes désirs, Heero… je ne les connais pas

.

.

Le ton se fit joueur puis pensif :

.

- Je ne vais pas te parler d'éternité, Heero… l'éternité n'existe pas

.

.

Le ton se fit cette fois solennel :

.

- Je ne vais certainement pas te baratiner, Heero…. Je ne mens pas

.

.

La connotation se fit cette fois nettement plus 

Virile :

.

- Je ne te fais pas la court, Heero : tu n'es pas une femme

Je ne cherche pas à te séduire : ce serait trop simple

Je ne suis pas simple

D'esprit

Et tu n'es pas simple

Même si tu es

Unique

.

Si tu passes cette porte, jamais plus je ne te proposerais une telle chose.

Je ne te mentirai pas en te disant que tout redeviendra comme avant,

Mais tu resteras mon ami

Ce ne sera pas la fin de mon monde.

Je ne suis pas devin, je ne peux pas anticiper ta réaction

Je ne peux que te parler de la mienne

Si tu dis non donc, tu resteras mon ami

Je ne suis pas en mesure de présumer que je resterai le tien

La porte est ouverte

Il ne te reste plus qu'à l'ouvrir

Pour quitter cette pièce

.

En revanche, si tu restes dans cette chambre, Heero, il n'y aura plus de discours

Il y aura de l'action,

Man.

Il y aura des directives. Des attaques, des stratégies

Il y aura une guerre à mener

Des terrains à conquérir

Des corps à ravir

Des cœurs à prendre

Ou à perdre

Des pertes

Des morts, souvent petites

Mais il n'y aura aucune explication de plus sur le pourquoi du comment

En tous cas pas ce soir

.

.

Heero eut un sursaut imperceptible mais le regard de Duo le mettait au défi de contester ses conditions. 

.

.

Duo poursuivit : 

.

Si tu restes sur mon territoire, ce sera à mes conditions

A tes risques et périls

Et ce point ne souffre aucune discussion.

Aucune.

Je me suis servi de ton instrument de mission de prédilection 

pour t'attirer 

jusqu'à moi

Et ça a marché.

Si tu restes, on jouera à un jeu d'adultes

On va jouer à faire la guerre

Au pays de mon corps

Et je te souhaiterai

La bienvenue

Dans mon monde chaotiquement

Structuré

Ou strictement chaotique

A toi de voir

Aimerais-tu en savoir un peu plus sur le pays de « mon corps » ?

.

.

Devant le manque de réponse du soldat parfait, le Shinigami haussa un sourcil et sa voix claqua comme un fouet

.

- Réponds-moi.

.

.

Le soldat parfait ne sursauta même pas. Il attendit simplement quelques secondes avant de répondre sur un ton militaire et sobre :

.

- Affirmatif

.

.

Le Shinigami ne s'accorda même pas le temps d'un sourire ou d'un battement de cils.

L'expression resta la même alors qu'il donnait son explication :

.

- « Mon corps » est un champ de batailles intérieures

Si tu restes, je vais t'apprendre à lire entre les tranchées,

A déjouer les embuscades

A abaisser ma garde

En montant la tienne

A entrer en mon fort

Doucement d'abord

Puis plus fort

Et bien plus encore.

Je vais t'apprendre à me connaître

Vraiment

Intimement

Tu devras apprendre à me battre

Et qui sait, peut-être te reconnaîtras-tu ?

Peut-être seras-tu en terrain conquis ?

Peut-être retourneras-tu à la base ?

Peut-être perdras-tu ce combat ?

Qui sait ?

Personne. Et non ce n'est pas Trowa Barton.

.

.

Un éclat dans un regard violet

Mais pas de retroussement de lèvres

Micro silence

Reprise

.

.

- Pour avoir la réponse à toutes ces questions, soldat

Il faudra te mettre sous mes ordres

Sans contestation aucune

Agir et obéir

M'obéir 

toute la nuit.

.

.

Prends le temps de réaliser ce que je te demande

Parce que si tu acceptes, 

je ne te demanderai 

Plus 

rien

Je tiendrai 

tout

Absolument 

tout

pour 

acquis

En somme…

Je suis ton nouvel ordre de mission

Et tu devras le suivre

Me

Suivre 

les yeux grands ouverts

Alors ?

Que décides-tu soldat ?

.

.

Duo tendit sa main vers la table de chevet collée au lit pour y prendre le sablier,

Toujours sans quitter Heero des yeux

L'ex pilote 01 suivait le mouvement des doigts graciles

Mais forts

Sur le bois, d'abord

Puis les parois jumelles

Inversées 

et

transparentes

s'attardant sur le conduit étroit

où poussière d'améthyste et saphir

pouvaient s'unir.

.

L'objet avait été offert à Duo par Wufei pour le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie en mission 

L'apparence était sobre : le bois noir et la parfaite unicité couleur /matériau montrait qu'il s'agissait bien là d'un travail d'orfèvre.

Où habituellement résidait du verre poli, on pouvait voir du cristal

Où le sable devait être de couleur uni, on distinguait de la poussière de pierres précieuses 

bicolore

Et pourtant, Wufei avait offert à son ami un appareil à mesurer le temps… 

vide

Duo avait donc choisi les gravillons.

Où on s'attendait à voir un simple glissement de matière dans un contenant vide

On voyait un sablier à deux réceptacles 

à moitié pleins

Les sables ne se mélangeant

Jamais

Et pour cause

Duo ne s'était jamais servi du sablier

Le dispositif discret permettant de maintenir l'objet en l'état se trouvait sur le petit socle.

Les yeux toujours rivés à ceux du soldat parfait,

Duo actionna le mécanisme

Et retourna le sablier

A présent une fine pluie de saphir

Coulait à l'intérieur du tunnel

Pour plonger sur un désert améthyste

Pour une opération tempête du désert ?

Le temps de décision du soldat était compté.

.

.

Heero ferma pour la première fois les yeux depuis cet échange plus qu'étrange.

Pas de questions

Pas de faux semblants

Juste Duo qui parlait au soldat en lui,

Qui, en décidant de ne plus chercher à le comprendre,

Ne l'avait jamais aussi bien compris.

S'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'avait prévu le Shinigami ?

Peu importait

Il aviserait

Il assumerait.

Il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comment ? Les amis n'étaient pas obligés de se comprendre pour s'apprécier ou pour agir.

Et il faisait… une confiance absolue à son partenaire,

Une confiance de dix années qui n'avait jamais été mal placée. 

Jamais.

C'était fou, voir sexuel, même si à aucune moment le mot avait été prononcé ?

Etre fou était le cadet de ses soucis, quant au sexe, il en avait eu et ma foi… ce n'était pas déplaisant,

Sans être pour autant vital.

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre…

Et pourtant on lui avait expliqué le principal.

Il plongeait dans l'inconnu… 

Plonger…

Et il allait être ce qu'il avait toujours été sans le moindre complexe

Il allait livrer bataille et apprécier chaque moment sans le moindre scrupule,

Sans la moindre honte.

Sans être taxé de bête humaine.

Duo lui offrait l'occasion d'être lui-même, en lui offrant sa compagnie,

Son temps,

Son corps,

Son esprit

Peut-être son cœur…

Pour une nuit.

Duo lui offrait le pouvoir d'être lui-même, la solitude inhérente à son comportement jugé asocial en moins.

Jugé…

Offrir - sans imposer - une présence à un être condamné au vide est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse lui proposer.

Car il s'agissait bien là d'une proposition.

Qui pouvait être refusée

Ou acceptée.

_A ses risques et périls._

.

Avant même qu'il n'ait fini ses réflexions, les lèvres du soldat parfait se retroussèrent et un son à la fois rauque et froid se fit entendre dans la chambre :

.

.

- Ninmu Ryoukai

.

.

.

T ou O ?

.

.

Alors Tsusuku ou Owari ? ^_______________________________________________________^

Me connaissant c'est plutôt une …..

Heero *bâillonne Mithy* ! Silence ou omae o korosu

Mithy ^^ *silencieuse comme la nuit*

Hmm… vous me connaissez depuis le temps, hmm ?

Oui justement ^^ et vous avez peur ^^ 

Vous pouvez ^________________________________________________________^

J'espère que ça vous aura (quand même) plu !!!

Mithy ^^ (j'en ai toujours aussi marre d'avoir des idées, marre, marre marre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mdrrr pauvres de vous… ^^)


	3. Bodytalk

**Disclaimers** : **Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**. Ceci est juste une pitite fiction – qui elle m'appartient - sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

Genre : semi UA et particulier je ne veux pas tout gâcher donc lisez, et non ce n'est pas une deathfic ^^

**Rating** : Hmmm R….. Définitivement. R. 

Genre : Semi UA, arc, petit truc sans prétention partant d'un délire stupide, devenu une histoire sérieuse bien malgré moi ^^ 

**Avertissements** **pour cette partie** : hmmm pour public averti. YAOI. Si l'idée de deux bishos s'en donnant à cœur joie de manière peu orthodoxe et une chouïa de fétichisme vous choque, passez à autre chose tout simplement. 

couple : 1x2.

**Dédicace** : pour **Zorca** et **Lilith**, mes coupines que j'aime, comme d'hab.

**Remerciements** : à toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé jusqu'ici : merci beaucoup!

**Dédicace spéciale** : à toi Tipitina, pour avoir deviné sans même le savoir le nom de mes deux derniers chapitres : merci pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**Petit mot de l'auteur avant la 3ème partie :**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

**La prochaine fois qu'une idée me « tombe » sur le neurone accidentellement, prière de me mettre tout aussi accidentellement un aller-retour virtuel dans la tronche, histoire de me dissuader fortement de succomber à une fic. Merci d'avance ^^ **

**Aloreuh**** c 1 lemon et c…..**

**AU SECOURS!!! PLUS JAMAIS JAMAIS JAMAIS j'écris un lemon c'est fini !!! J'en ai trop c***! Pardon mais là fallait que ça sorte ahhh ça fait du bien ! Ca faisait des mois que je n'en avais pas écrit un, je comprends pourquoi j'ai arrêté!**

**Inspi**** :Mon frangin m'a reparlé du dernier album de Goldman qu'on adore : « chansons pour les pieds. »**

**Il m'en a pas fallu plus : le titre m'a inspirée**

**Sans déconner IL EST OU L'ASILE ??!!!**

.

.

.

**Bodytalk**

.

.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, à se regarder.

Duo sur le lit,

Heero contre la porte.

Face à face.

A se regarder

Ou plutôt…

à s'observer.

.

Puis le Shinigami rompit le contact visuel et se leva du lit.

Doucement, mais sans lenteur exagérée.

Il leva les bras au dessus de sa tête, ferma les yeux et s'étira de tout son long, comme un bon gros chat s'étendant sous un soleil de plomb.

Chaleur…

Duo bailla légèrement, mettant la main devant sa bouche avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il ne fut pas étonné de croiser un regard rivé au sien,

A la moindre de ses réactions, ou mouvements.

.

.

Parlant de mouvement….

.

.

Le Shinigami se mit à marcher droit vers le soldat.

Quelques pas, à peine…

La distance s'écourta rapidement entre les deux hommes.

Ils étaient à un souffle l'un de l'autre..

Quand le Shinigami dit :

.

.

- Ecarte-toi de la porte veux-tu ? Je voudrais prendre une douche.

.

Heero ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Duo voulait….. prendre une douche ?

Mais il croyait…..

.

- Heero. J'aimerais donner mon corps à l'eau avant de donner mon corps à l'homme.

.

.

Pensées interrompues

Par une phrase.

Un regard… .

Heero s'effaça devant le Shinigami qui ouvrit la porte

doucement 

avant de déclarer :

.

- Je ne serai pas long

Laisse la porte ouverte

Ainsi tu auras le loisir d'observer ton ennemi en milieu confiné*

Cet exercice va t'apprendre….. à regarder mon corps

Au lieu de le voir.

Tu ne sors de cette chambre sous aucun prétexte.

.

.

L'américain ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains face à sa chambre et ouvrit l'interrupteur.

Il ôta presque tous ses vêtements de manière fonctionnelle, sans tentative de séduction, ce qui sembla curieux au soldat.

Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il « apprendrait à regarder son corps » ?

.

Tout ce que le soldat apprenait jusqu'à maintenant c'était que l'ex pilote 02 et lui-même se déshabillaient de la même manière.

Hn.

.

Le Shinigami se retrouva en boxer et disparut quelques secondes du champ de vision du soldat.

Il avait ouvert les robinets de la douche.

On pouvait entendre l'eau couler à présent,

et commencer observer les effets de la condensation sur le miroir de la salle de bains.

.

Le Shinigami avait une prédilection pour l'eau brûlante.

.

Lorsque l'américain revint à la vue du soldat, il dénoua sa longue tresse, avec une lenteur calculée cette fois,

glissant ses doigts avec précaution dans ses mèches châtaines avant de secouer la tête.

Avec une sensualité toute naturelle…

Toute masculine.

Le soldat ne pouvait à présent voir ni le boxer, 

ni le corps.

Il s'en trouva quelque peu… déçu ?

.

Le Shinigami se pencha, les cheveux dégageant un dos qui à demi caché n'en devenait que  plus…..

Attrayant.

Puis il retira son boxer lentement, une jambe après l'autre et se tourna vers le soldat 

Nu, paré de sa seule chevelure.

.

Violet rieur contre bleu impassible….

.

L'américain tint le sous-vêtement à la main, puis le posa dans le panier à linge sale près de la porte.

Sans quitter le soldat du regard…

avant de lui décocher un grand sourire.

Un sourire Shinigami…

avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Le dieu de la mort allait prendre sa douche.

Dans le noir.

Le soldat parfait apprendrait à voir un objet avec ses oreilles,

à écouter l'eau ruisselant sur un corps.

A deviner les chemins employés

au bruit des gouttes dans les moindres recoins,

creux,

plats et méplats 

courbes,

droites,

frontières…

limites.

En somme, les mêmes chemins que lui-même emprunterait

Sur le champ de bataille

.

Et le soldat se trouva là, 

à écouter, sentir

analyser ce qu'il avait vu, au lieu de tourner le dos

puisque la salle de bains était dans le noir

complet.

Il était…

figé par ce qu'il avait entrevu,

s'accordant un frisson intérieur à l'idée de ce qui était 

à venir

Intérieur…

Il était le soldat et connaissait

Parfaitement

Son rôle,

sa place.

.

.

Le Shinigami mit peu de temps et quand la lumière se fit dans la salle de bains bleue et commune, 

Il apparut vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un peignoir blanc en éponge noué autour de sa taille,

Les pieds parés de petits chaussons blancs ornés de faux, offerts par un certain Quatre Winner.

Ses longs cheveux étaient à peine humides, contrairement au soldat parfait à une certaine époque, 

il n'était pas suicidaire.

Un autre sourire face une attitude stoïque…..

Et la lumière ne fut plus.

.

.

Quelques pas encore…

Et l'américain et son odeur de fleurs coupées entrèrent à nouveau dans la chambre.

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Doucement.

Les sens du soldats furent envahis,

saturés

par la présence de l'autre.

.

.

Le Shinigami se dirigea vers son lit et s'assit nonchalamment sur le bord du lit. 

Puis il se débarrassa de ses chaussons.

Le soldat était toujours près de la porte.

Toujours prêt.

Mais il ne bougeait pas.

.

Le Shinigami s'installa alors franchement sur le lit, s'allongeant sur le dos,

se mettant à l'aise.

Il avait les mains de chaque côté de son corps.

Ses jambes étaient relevées et les pieds à plat sur le matelas,

De sorte que son vis-à-vis ait une vue imprenable

Bien que couverte

Sur ses trésors.

Les prunelles du soldat se réduisirent à deux fentes,

faisant plus que jamais ressortir ses origines asiatiques.

L'apparence était calme,

mais le comportement prédateur

C'était un jeu de guerre.

Il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Le soldat attendait les directives du Shinigami,

comme convenu.

Hors il ne disait rien,

ne donnait aucune directive depuis la douche…

.

.

- …….

- …….

.

.

Puis une phrase :

.

- Fais de moi ton prisonnier de guerre…

.

.

Le soldat haussa un sourcil.

.

- Attache-moi, soldat…..

.

.

L'ordre avait été donné sur un ton à la fois alangui et impérieux.

Les pas du soldat le conduisirent au pied du dieu aux paupières closes et au sourire narquois.

Le soldat avait envie d'effacer cette petite moquerie.

Le guerrier commençait à changer.

Un combattant n'avait pas d'honneur pour lui-même.

Il était bien plus humain qu'il ne le pensait.

.

.

Le japonais n'avait pas de liens ou menottes sur lui, son équipement se trouvant dans sa propre chambre.

_« Tu ne sors de cette chambre sous aucun prétexte. »_

Hmm

Le Shinigami avait dit de l'attacher…..

Il n'avait pas dit avec quoi.

L'expression stoïque se fit narquoise sous les yeux fermés 

du dit dieu.

.

Le soldat posa une paume chaude sur le peignoir, au niveau de la hanche recouverte

et l'autre main sur un genou nu. 

La peau était encore humide de la douche.

L'eau n'avait logiquement pas pénétré le corps.

Simplement glissé.

Le soldat fut presque envieux de la source de vie.

.

Les doigts sur le tissus progressèrent vers la taille…

les autres, vers le haut d'une cuisse moite et chaude.

Le dieu de la mort inclina sa jambe pour faciliter la progression de la main ennemie…..

Les mains toujours le long du corps,

le rythme cardiaque à peine plus rapide,

la respiration légèrement saccadée,

la langue humectant les lèvres sèches…..

Un dieu lascif.

Le soldat parfait décocha à sa future victime un regard 

parfaitement

sadique

avant d'agir.

.

.

Avec une rapidité hors du commun, les mains quittèrent leurs bases respectives :

le soldat détacha brutalement la ceinture du peignoir, ce qui provoqua un mouvement brusque du dieu

qui se redressa quelques secondes,

juste assez pour permettre au ravisseur d'ôter la corde en éponge de ses passants,

qui se seraient sinon trouvées coincées par le dos.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu utiliser ses mains, ou même se débattre, le dieu de la mort vit ses poignets attachés l'un à l'autre

d'abord, puis noués ensemble au dessus de sa tête…..

aux barreaux du lit.

Otage.

Le soldat avait immobilisé le bas du corps de ses cuisses nerveuses, prévenant toute tentative d'évasion,

au cas où le Shinigami aurait changé d'avis.

Après tout lui, simple mortel n'était pas forcément 

dans le secret des dieux…..

.

Le Shinigami ouvrit des yeux de chat,

Des yeux qui prirent une teinte plus foncée.

Inhumaine.

Ténébreuse.

L'expression de moqueuse et surprise s'était faîte envoûtante,

Hypnotique…..

Satisfaite…..

La souris avait fait ce qu'il fallait…..

Apparemment.

.

.

Le dieu de la mort émit un rire sensuel avant de dire à celui qui était assis entre ses jambes :

.

- Bravo petit soldat. Excellent. Cependant n'oublie pas une chose….. je suis _attaché_, mais pas rendu, 

ni inoffensif…

.

La façon qu'avait le Shinigami de prononcer le mot « attaché » fit courir des frissons le long de l'échine du japonais.

_« Attaché »_.

Ce mot rappela au soldat la note, ce qui l'avait emmené jusqu'ici…..

Il l'avait mémorisée comme un ordre de mission avant de la mettre dans sa poche de pantalon,

Pendant l'absence de l'américain.

Le soldat ne savait pas forcément quoi faire sur ce nouveau champ de bataille,

Mais il avait un excellent point de départ :

.

.

**_Je suis attaché_**

Le soldat parfait était au dessus du Shinigami, dévorant du regard son « ennemi »

Sa proie ?

.

.

**_Je te veux_**

Le regard du Shinigami s'était fait encore plus gourmand, les hanches jusqu'à présent immobiles imprimaient sur le matelas des mouvements respirant le péché. 

Le soldat parfait ne faisait aucun geste. Il observait…..

.

.

**_Je t'attends_**

Le regard violet était devenu lourd…..

Insoumise soumission.

Injonction.

.

.

**_Viens, _**

Injection du venin du désir dans le système nerveux,

droit au cerveau

et ailleurs.

Le soldat n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter dans la gueule du loup

Plonger tête baissée dans le guet-apens,

embuscade odorante.

.

.

**_Détache-moi…_**

Le soldat parfait n'avait aucune envie de détacher son prisonnier de guerre.

Il se surprit à tendre les bras et serrer encore plus le lien 

Le guerrier s'essaierait-il à l'insurrection?

Le soldat cherchait à mettre son otage un peu plus à sa merci,

sans se douter que cette action accroissait proportionnellement l'emprise du prisonnier

sur son propre geôlier.

.

.

**_Oui c'est ça_**

Le soldat parfait se mit à toucher le corps de son ennemi à travers son peignoir entrouvert.

Ses mains rugueuses s'attardèrent sur le ventre et le haut des cuisses,

Furtivement d'abord, pour se familiariser avec une contrée lointaine

devenue proche… .

Il voulait connaître par cœur ce pays.

.

.

**_Touche-moi…_**

De son regard lourd,

de par ses tremblements,

de tout son corps,

le Shinigami apprenait au soldat la carte de son monde,

montrant au soldat quelles voies emprunter en lui :

Périphérique intérieur de la cuisse,

sortie à droite, angle de la hanche ronde,

longer le flanc avec délicatesse, sans appuyer sur le champignon :

le champignon ce serait pour plus tard, en dehors de la ville…..

Prendre les petites rues entre les côtes, juste pour y perdre du temps,

flâner…

Oui, mais…

Un véhicule se conduisait avec les yeux,

les oreilles,

les mains,

les pieds.

La bouche n'était pas présente

Le Shinigami n'était pas une voiture.

.

Les lèvres et la langue manquaient cruellement.

Besoin d'humidité sur son corps en sueur,

son corps en feu.

Le dieu de la mort passa la langue sur ses lèvres en fixant le soldat de son regard assombri.

Le soldat imita le mouvement avant de s'approcher…..

Avant de relever un pied tout propre

et d'y poser la bouche.

Mouvement imprévu.

Léger sursaut.

Il devait geler en enfer…..

.

.

**_Là, comme ça oui_**

**_C'est bon…_**

Le Shinigami avait rejeté la tête en arrière,

s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le lit,

la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet alors que le soldat parfait s'était mis en devoir de sucer son gros orteil,

en émettant des petits sons de contentement, ronronnant presque.

Les vibrations, le plaisir que le soldat obtenait en prenant une partie du Shinigami en bouche 

se transmit à leurs entrejambes respectives.

.

.

**_Effleure-moi_**

Le Shinigami avait ôté son orteil de la bouche gourmande, puis, levant son autre jambe, se mit en devoir de descendre la fermeture éclair de la chemise de l'autre…..

avec les pieds.

.

.

**_Effeuille-moi_**

Le Shinigami palpa avidement de sa voûte plantaire ce qu'il qu'aurait voulu toucher avec les mains.

Il enfonça ses pieds à l'intérieur de la chemise, cajolant, malaxant un torse lisse, athlétique et presque imberbe,

pour faire glisser l'étoffe le long de bras nerveux, musclés,

forts

Une fois le vêtement à terre, il inclina le pied que le soldat avait précédemment en mains afin de caresser doucement une joue veloutée.

Le soldat pencha légèrement la tête, épousant l'appendice de son visage, cherchant à prolonger cette caresse. Puis le pied quitta la pommette pour glisser le long d'une gorge brune et venir mourir sur un téton.

.

Le prisonnier se mit en devoir titiller tendrement un mamelon de son orteil encore humide de la bouche du soldat

L'autre pied pressait un ventre dur… .

Le soldat ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il ondulait contre le membre plat, 

le prenant à pleine main pour provoquer plus de pression.

Le sexe restait intouché.

.

.

**_Déshabille-moi…_**

Le Shinigami dégagea son pied avec un petit sourire à l'encontre d'un soldat qui avait fermé les yeux

Sur un champ de bataille

Danger

Il fit glisser le pied libéré…

.

.

**_Tout doucement_**

Jusque sur un sexe parfaitement…..

Couvert

.

.

**_Comme ça_**

Il se mit en devoir de presser son pied contre une virilité confinée,

les orteils et la plante s'évertuant à la gorger plus encore,

Encore… .

Le sang de Heero n'était plus monté 

aux joues

Le Shinigami se mit en devoir de détacher le bouton pression du pantalon,

puis descendre la fermeture avec deux de ses orteils

En joue ?

Feu… .

.

.

**_Voilà_**

De ses petits doigts de pied,

doigts de fée,

le diable exerçait le plus voluptueux des massages, 

prenait les choses en main

Augmentait la pression.

Puis la pointe, lasse du pantalon entrouvert,

décida de se faufiler

à travers la fente laissée par la fermeture.

Les orteils trouvèrent un dernier rempart

Immaculé

Doté d'un liseré horizontal

Noir

Au dessus de la bordure, le corps était en béton.

Les muscles découplés et lisses.

En bas… 

Le bas n'avait aucune importance pour le moment,

il était encore protégé par des fortifications

de tissus

.

Le soldat avait le visage impassible,

mais la légère tension du corps montrait qu'il perdait

Patience.

Une main se crispa sur un pied

pour le faire rester sur un boxer gonflé,

le faire entrer à l'intérieur

Là où la peau est plus chaude

plus moite.

Des mouvements plus rapides et saccadés furent imprimés

à une voûte plantaire fine bien que masculine

afin de faire monter

la pression.

Le soldat risquait de faire exploser

sa base

avec ses propres munitions.

.

Le Shinigami sourit et lança un regard moqueur

Légèrement réprobateur :

.

.

**_Hey !_**

**_Tu accélères tes mouvements ?_**

**_Tss_****_ tss tss_**

**_Ce n'est pas bien, ça._**

**_Pourquoi es-tu aussi pressé, Hee-san, hmm ?_**__

Le Shinigami ôta son pied, rendant le soldat prisonnier

de son regard violet

magique.

Hypnotisé par le danger… voilà ce qu'il était.

Les mains du soldat restèrent ouvertes 

sur du vide

.

.

**_Prends le temps de me savourer_**

Les yeux rivés à ceux du japonais, l'américain utilisa ses deux jambes

pour faire glisser sur les cuisses musclées

un pantalon qui rêvait de se fondre 

avec le sol.

Les orteils caressaient en même temps

avec langueur,

douceur,

lenteur et un certain…

sadisme

hanches et extérieur des cuisses…

Le soldat ferma les yeux.

Oh oui il savourait.

Il savourait le moindre toucher

Du dieu…

Et du diable s'il n'avait pas envie de _le_

Toucher.

.

.

**_De me toucher… à travers ce que je porte_**

Le soldat parfait dut faire un effort surhumain pour récupérer le contrôle

de son corps.

De ses mains, il se mit à explorer le territoire,

laissant ses doigts se faufiler à travers l'échancrure d'un obstacle blanc

pour toucher

ses cibles

et faire mouche :

pectoraux frôlés puis franchement palpés,

estomac musclé

ventre contracté…

La Mort avait la peau douce…

Et les muscles durs.

.

- Hnnnnn

.

La Mort savait gémir

comme le vent.

Le soldat voulait transformer la brise

en ouragan.

.

.

**_Tu es le soldat parfait après tout_**

Le soldat observait les réactions de l'américain.

S'il le touchait ici, entre ses pectoraux, il sursautait.

S'il le touchait là, près d'un téton, il tremblait.

Hmm

Le dieu de la mort apprenait au soldat à le toucher

de toutes les manières possibles

à travers son enveloppe charnelle.

Il avait déjà vu les effets des attaques divines

sur son anatomie

Il dupliquerait l'attaque

en y ajoutant ses propres paramètres.

Apprendre de son ennemi

pendant un combat.

Se servir de sa force

pour en faire une faiblesse.

Porter un coup

peut être fatal.

.

.

**_Sois un soldat_**

Tout en continuant à caresser un torse imberbe

mais lardé de cicatrices cruellement douces

au toucher,

le soldat porta index et majeur aux lèvres du dieu

qui les prit avidement.

Il se mit à les suçoter avec ferveur,

fermant les yeux,

Tendant le visage pour les prendre plus

toujours plus

dans sa bouche

Léchant de sa langue râpeuse la base des doigts de son ravisseur…

.

- Hmm

.

Le japonais sentit son corps se tendre encore plus.

Il réprima un gémissement.

Non.

La victime jouissait trop de ce traitement.

Il était temps qu'il la malmène un peu.

Il ôta délicatement ses doigts humides de la bouche gourmande,

sans un gémissement de réprobation de la part du Shinigami.

Mais la tension de son corps vendait ses pensées,

vendait son âme

au soldat

Le japonais sourit.

.

.

**_Sois un homme devant moi_**

Le dieu de la mort sourit à la décision du soldat :

i avait décidé de ne plus être spectateur,

de s'imposer.

D'être un homme face à lui.

Il ouvrit des yeux surpris et noyés de désir quand il sentit les doigts mouillés 

jouer avec ses lèvres,

avant qu'ils ne frôlent un mamelon

Il se tendit vers le toucher et inconsciemment se décolla du lit.

Une main ferme l'y recoucha prestement.

La main disait : « Ne bouge pas »

.

.

**_Sois mon nouveau maître_**

Le corps s'enfonça de mauvaise grâce sur le matelas

tandis que des doigts mouillés d'un liquide onctueux jouaient sur un téton

puis l'autre.

Les longs cheveux collés à la chair,

les lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle court ,

les mains attachées aux barreaux du lit,

dans son doux vêtement blanc

le dieu de la mort avait tout de la vierge

offerte en sacrifice.

Andromède au Kracken…

Mais le sacrifié n'était pas vierge,

n'était pas vraiment sacrifié

n'était en aucun cas une femme

Et lui-même… ma foi… .

Lui-même était un monstre à l'apparence humaine.

Pour la première fois le soldat… ne détestait pas se sentir un monstre.

Ce soir… il avait envie de dévorer

Un dieu.

.

Le soldat se pencha doucement,

pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de la face du Shinigami,

afin d'en recueillir le souffle de vie sur son propre visage.

Le souffle du volcan.

Erratique.

Il n'avait pas envie de poser les lèvres

sur le feu.

Non ?

Alors pourquoi ses lèvres étaient devenues sèches…

Le Shinigami ouvrit les yeux soudainement,

Jetant des braises sur un regard bleu de Prusse…..

Le temps sembla se figer

.

.

**_Tu trembles ?_**

L'électricité qu'il y avait entre leurs deux enveloppes auraient pu éclairer la Terre

Non.

Mais elle était si lumineuse et si sombre qu'en cet instant 

ils ne voyaient qu'elle.

Electrique.

La pièce n'avait plus d'importance.

L'infidèle se perdit dans la vision du dieu.

Il tressaillit

.

.

**_N'aies pas peur_**

Dans cette chambre crépusculaire

le Shinigami se mit en devoir de se mettre en mouvement.

Utilisant ses jambes endormies par le chant des mains meurtrières

et salvatrices,

levant le pied,

passant le talon

aux creux des reins,

puis entre deux douces collines,

rapprochant le corps du soldat de son autre jambe

légèrement repliée,

de sorte qu'une épée, sortie de son fourreau

croise le fer avec sa jumelle, toujours enfermée.

.

Le soldat crut qu'il allait jouir à cause de contact.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, broyer le corps sous son poids,

le transpercer de plaisir et de douleur pour qu'il arrête cette torture

Pourtant, 

en même temps,

il voulait que le dieu la prolonge…..

Masochiste…

.

.

**_Je sais que tu n'es pas que_**

**_Violence_**__

Qu'est-ce qui empêchait le soldat de se servir de ses mains

pour ôter les remparts de tissus de son corps ?

Les mains en questions étaient trop occupées

à s'approprier des espaces de chair.

Les dîtes mains étaient sur des épaules au passé lourd.

Les doigts flattaient une gorge blanche

Où battait une veine.

Le soldat aurait pu serrer,

Serrer…

.

.

**_La violence s'apprend_**

Le Shinigami tendait sa nuque,

l'offrait,

défiait les doigts étrangers

tout en tentant.

Tantale.

Total

supplice…

Le soldat parfait n'avait jamais eu l'appel du sang,

seulement un réelle violence qui ne s'exprimait que dans ses silences

et ses attaques.

Violence qui s'exprimait dans l'acceptation des missions

à accepter 

l'inacceptable.

Violence qui le poussait à chercher la mort,

sa propre fin n'étant pas forcément nécessaire à la réussite d'une mission

On

L'avait

Fait

Devenir

violence

.

.

**_Se vit_**

Le soldat était tenté de supprimer l'ennemi qui réveillait autre chose que le soldat en lui,

qui se servait de ses automatismes

pour extraire ce qu'il ne soupçonnait pas d'avoir jusque là.

Ce qu'il ne se préoccupait pas vraiment d'avoir.

Ce qu'il n'était pas utile d'avoir pour un soldat, lui avait-on appris.

Une âme…

Mais il avait toujours une arme.

.

.

**_On ne naît pas violent_**

Le soldat avait rivé son regard à celui du dieu de la mort.

Bleu contre violet…

Puis il décida de changer de stratégie,

modifier son angle d'attaque.

Il dénoua les jambes du Shinigami de son corps,

décolla le pied tentateur de son sexe

sans le quitter des yeux

sans douceur,

douleur

ni froideur.

Et avec la rapidité et l'efficacité qu'on lui connaissait,

il prit le Shinigami à bras le corps 

et le retourna prestement,

prenant garde à ce que le prisonnier reste

_« attaché »_.

Le dieu de la mort n'eut pas le temps de réagir

qu'il était déjà

sur 

le 

ventre.

.

.

**_Tout est une question de surexposition_**

Le souffle coupé,

les cheveux dans tous les sens,

Le peignoir enroulé autour de son corps

et les mains entravées,

le Shinigami attendait que le soldat réagisse.

Rien.

Il n'entendait même pas une respiration.

Le soldat analysait les données.

Le soldat ne voulait pas être en position

Inférieure.

Le soldat voulait

reprendre

le

contrôle.

.

.

**_D'atmosphère_**

Le corps du soldat avait envie de 

Soumettre

Celui du prisonnier.

Le soldat s'allongea lentement, 

pilonnant le Dieu de la mort sous le poids de son corps

lourd.

D'abord jambes contre jambes.

Puis cuisses contre cuisses.

Ventre contre reins.

Sexe contre fesses.

Torse contre omoplates

Mains sur poignets attachés…..

.

Il n'avait jamais eu envie d'acculer

Avant.

A présent

il avait un devoir à accomplir.

Il devait accomplir… Duo,

puisque son camarade s'était défini lui-même comme 

son « nouvel ordre de mission »

Seulement… .

Seulement le soldat effectuerait la mission

à _sa_ manière.

Une « mission » ne pouvait pas

Ordonner.

On ne pouvait pas définir et être défini.

Etre et avoir été…

Illogique.

Jusqu'ici les missions régissaient la vie du soldat, sans qu'il ne trouve forcément à redire.

Ce soir il voulait juste

Soumettre,

dominer

cette mission

Mutinerie ?

.

.

**_De sensations_**

Le Shinigami sourit, sans que le soldat ne s'en aperçoive puisqu'il était dos à lui, 

alors qu'il essayait de frotter corps à demi nu contre un corps de roc

et qu'il était stoppé sans cérémonie par une pression impérieuse du bassin.

Le contraste entre sa peau, son sang en flammes

Et son immobilité forcée contre le matelas aurait pu faire jouir l'américain

de suite.

Mobilis in mobile.

Il adorait

les démonstrations

de force

sans violence inutile

avec pour plus intolérable douleur

la frustration.

.

Le japonais ne lui accordait plus

le 

droit

de

bouger

sans

son

consentement.

Le soldat avait pris des initiatives,

changé de stratégie,

tout comme bien des années auparavant alors il était venu le sortir

de prison.

Le soldat

ne

subissait

plus.

Parfait…

Le plan du dieu

marchait

à

la

perfection.

.

.

**_De tension_**

Le soldat rebelle ferma les yeux,

faisant appel à ses réflexes conditionnés par son entraînement

pour ne pas

asservir

et

s'assouvir

sur le champ.

Non.

Il n'avait pas envie d'accomplir sa mission rapidement.

Il voulait prendre son temps,

malgré le corps qui l'invitait à la bataille finale.

.

Les mains du soldat tremblèrent.

.

.

**_Contrôle-toi_**

Cela devenait difficile,

dur…

.

**_Tu n'y arrives pas ?_**

… pour l'un comme pour l'autre

.

.

**_Je vais t'apprendre…_**

Le soldat inspira légèrement

avant de resserrer les mains sur les poignets

et d'imprimer de lents

très, très lents mouvements de va et vient

de tout son corps

sur le corps du dieu protégé 

par endroits

par un peignoir…

gênant.

.

- Hnnn

.

La victime gémit.

Le coupable sourit.

La guerre pouvait être

amusante.

Mais le jeu n'était pas terminé,

et le dieu avait quelques atouts

dans la manche

de son peignoir ^^

.

.

**_Je _**

Les corps étaient collés des jambes au torse,

mais les pieds restaient libres…

.

.

**_Vais_**

Un petit peton s'était mis en devoir de frôler,

titiller,

taquiner

une cheville,

puis la chair recouvrant le tibia,

une peau douce…

.

.

**_t'apprendre_**

Le soldat sursauta.

.

.

**_Le_**

Une hampe tressauta.

.

.

**_Contrôle_**

Quelqu'un pouffa :

ce n'était pas le Shinigami.

Un soldat pouvait être chatouilleux

Et seulement le découvrir après bien des années.

Il devait réagir,

avant que le dieu n'en profite.

Le soldat se servit de son propre pied pour stopper l'attaque jugée déloyale,

mais ne disait-on pas « à la guerre comme à la guerre » ?

Tous les coups étaient permis…

Le Shinigami aimait jouer

Et surtout

Aimait

Vaincre.

Le guerrier en avait assez de la toile,

il voulait mettre à nu

la petite araignée qui était peu à peu entrée

dans son cœur

avant d'avoir allumer l'incendie

en son corps.

.

.

**_Tes doigts calleux se font douceur_**

**_Sur mon corps_**

Le soldat se redressa et fit de même avec le Shinigami,

de manière à ce qu'il se trouve presque à quatre pattes,

puis il fit glisser le tissus éponge

le long des épaules si fortes

à l'apparence fragile.

.

.

**_Tu m'ôtes de mon enveloppe_**

Le soldat voulut descendre encore,

mais…

Il était si fasciné par les éclats de peau qu'il apercevait

qu'il en oubliait un détail capital :

Le dieu étant attaché, le peignoir ne risquait pas

de quitter l'enveloppe…

Et restait donc immanquablement bloqué au niveau des coudes

Un léger grognement se fit entendre

Rage.

S'il voulait voir tout son corps,

Le soldat devait… soit arracher le vêtement…

.

.

**_Sans rien craquer,_**

Soit détacher son otage.

.

.

**_ni déchirer_**

dilemme…

s'il le détachait il rompait le pacte avec son partenaire

mais encore une fois…

il réussirait sa mission à sa manière

ce soir le soldat ne voulait rien détruire 

alors il détacha l'extrémité de la corde 

enroulée aux poignets

.

.

**_C'est bien…_**

puis fit glisser…

.

**_Tu apprends la patience_**

une première manche.

.

.

**_Tu apprends à apprécier_ **

Admirant les jeux des lumières tamisées sur un bras crémeux

A  l'apparence soyeuse.

Des bras nus il n'avait touché que les poignets et les mains…

.

**_Tu apprends à ressentir_**

jusqu'ici

.

.

**_Il reste encore un élément_**

Encore une manche avant la balle de match.

.

.

**_A ôter_**

Il dégagea le bras de la seconde manche avec des gestes simples

Et méthodique.

.

.

**_Avec la même douceur,_**

Le Shinigami semblait hypnotisé par les mouvements des doigts sur sa chair de plus en plus découverte.

Le contact des mains du soldat sur sa peau nue le rendait…

amorphe

Le soldat le savait,

remarquait

tout.

Le soldat connaissait la faiblesse du

dieu.

Sensible…

très sensible

au toucher du danger,

à force de vivre sa vie 

sur 

le 

fil.

.

Les deux manches étaient ôtées, ne restait qu'à retirer le reste.

Juste faire glisser le vêtement au dessus de la tête

.

- Aie !

.

.

**_sinon tu le regretteras_**

Quelques mèches de cheveux encore humides du Shinigami se retrouvèrent

accidentellement coincées,

et le dieu de la mort jusqu'ici amorphe se braqua, ce qui faillit désarçonner le soldat.

Le souffle de l'américain ressemblait à s'y méprendre 

à celui d'un étalon en colère

Le charme était à un cheveu

de se rompre.

.

.

**_Je te le_**

**_Garantie_**

Le soldat enregistra l'information et s'évertua à trouver une solution.

Il

fallait

faire

vite

Il s'aperçut, en même temps, que si le Shinigami voulait être attaché ce soir…

lui-même le voulait…

aussi

Il allongea de nouveau sur le matelas un corps devenu récalcitrant

avec douceur et fermeté.

Il démêla les mèches bloquées avec une délicatesse surprenante

et posa ses lèvres

au niveau de la douleur.

Le corps raidit se détendit imperceptiblement, distrait par la douceur…..

.

.

**_Encore un effort…_**

….. Et le soldat en profita pour dégager définitivement l'élément entravant son champ de vision.

.

.

**_Et je serai tout à toi_**

Le peignoir se trouva alors balancé ailleurs

et les poignets du dieu de la mort se retrouvèrent à nouveau liées

à la corde,

aux barreaux.

Le Shinigami n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.__

Le soldat était focalisé sur la mission,

sur lui

Et malgré la maladresse le dieu en colère s'en trouva apaisé.

.

Le soldat dévorait des yeux et des doigts le corps enfin dénudé,

à sa merci

Des jambes fines et masculines.

Des cuisses nerveuses.

Un fessier charnu sans être féminin.

Des reins doucement cambrés.

Un dos musclé.

Des épaules rondes.

Des bras forts bien que minces…

Une chevelure comme les illustrations des princesses des contes 

qu'il n'avait jamais lu dans son enfance.

Le Shinigami lui avait bel et bien appris à regarder

même avec ses yeux.

Chaque toucher faisait mouche.

Le Shinigami n'était qu'attente et impatience maîtrisées

Le soldat était dans le même état

Qu'importait!

Ils étaient tous les deux prêts

pour la bataille finale.__

.

.

**_Tu as réussi, Hmm_**

Le soldat avait rassemblé les cheveux du Shinigami sur un côté

pour poser les lèvres au creux du cou.__

Frissons de l'un,

rapprochement d'une flèche

au cœur d'une cible cette fois nue…

de l'autre.

.

.

**_On va passer aux choses sérieuses_**

Le soldat frotta son membre dur contre les fesses du dieu de la mort,

imprimant un mouvement de va et vient,

tout en laissant les lèvres sur le cou,

sortant délicatement un bout de langue

pour recueillir la sueur

de son ennemi.

.

.

**_Palpe-moi_**

Les mains du soldat parfait se faufilèrent sous le corps de l'américain

sur le ventre

puis plongèrent entre les cuisses pour prendre en main

ce que le dieu précédemment avait tenu de ses pieds.

Il avait jugé de l'effet sur lui.

Il le rendrait à son tortionnaire…

au centuple.

Le dieu de la mort mordit son oreiller

fort…

Les barreaux du lit se mirent à trembler.

.

.

**_Allume-moi_**

Tout en mimant l'acte sexuel

encore,

le soldat parfait avait, à l'aide d'un bras, à nouveau légèrement redressé le Shinigami,

le mettant à presque à quatre pattes sur le lit,

les membres de ce dernier protestant légèrement d'être tirés en arrière.

L'autre bras du japonais était resté au niveau du ventre du dieu,

caressant,

apaisant doucement les muscles tendus à l'extrême.

Puis la main douce et calleuse redescendit tranquillement vers l'entrejambe.

L'américain voulut serrer les cuisses :

trop tard.

Il était à la merci de son geôlier

.

.

**_Appuie sur les bonnes touches et…_**

Le japonais s'était servie de son arme de prédilection :

ses mains,

en l'occurrence une main,

pour en faire un fourreau de chair

où l'épée du Shinigami pourrait pénétrer

encore

et encore

et encore.

L'épée était gorgée.

Le Shinigami voulut se débattre,

échapper à la pression de la main,

à la pression d'un corps chaud et lourd

contre son corps

dans son dos.

Aux portes de sa chair.

Il ne put que se rendre,

et aller et venir

dans cette gaine humaine,

cette main.

Aller et venir.

Aller et venir.

Succomber et rejeter la tête en arrière

pour la retrouver appuyée

Sur une épaule…..

un roc.

.

.

**_Tu pourras bénéficier_**

Le soldat avait décidé de rendre le dieu fou,

tellement il avait bien assimilé les leçons données par son corps.

Mais le Shinigami n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Silencieux.

La peau en sueur,

le sang en feu,

il se mit à coller un peu plus ses rondeurs charnues

contre l'organe de son amant.

De haut en bas.

De plus en plus vite.

Sur toute la longueur.

Le Shinigami savait lire aussi le langage du corps

Même s'il était dos à son ennemi

Il était devenu spécialiste en braille corporel.

.

.

**_De tous les bienfaits_**

Gémissements sourds,

assourdis par des battements de cœur,

par le fluide sanguin qui bourdonnait

aux tempes.

.

.

**_De _**

**_ton _**

**_Nouveau_**

Le soldat, n'en pouvant plus, se décida à entrer

dans le fort.

L'humidité ayant permis de lubrifier le verrou,

la clé était entrée sans encombres dans la serrure, 

à croire qu'il étaient faits pour s'unir

l'un à l'autre.

.

Mouvements.

Lents.

Chorégraphiés.

La Mort et le soldat apprenaient à danser ensemble

la plus sensuelle des danses.

Fesses contre ventre.

Fesses contre ventre.

Mains sur hanches.

Mains aux barreaux.

Prisonniers.

.

Soupirs… .

.

- Oh oui… oui mon soldat, comme ça… .

voix rauque, ani-mâle.

.

- …..

.

- Plonge… enfonce-toi…

voix désireuse, séductrice.

.

- …..

.

- Read my body language, soldier…

voix tentatrice, calme…

.

- …..

.

- Que dit mon corps soldat ?

… avant la tempête.

.

.

Le soldat avait précédemment reçu une injonction et n'y avait pas répondu.

Le jeu n'était pas terminé.

.

Le ton de la voix s'était fait coquin.

Le Shinigami avait contracté ses muscles internes, coinçant l'épieu de chair à l'intérieur de lui-même,

intimant au soldat de lui répondre

maintenant.

.

.

Souffles coupés

.

Le japonais essaya de se libérer, d'atténuer la compression : 

En vain

.

- Réponds-moi, soldat : que dit mon corps ?

La Mort reprenait les rennes… .

.

.

Le soldat parfait répondit en décontractant ses muscles, n'essayant plus de se libérer désespérément.

Le Shinigami relâcha la pression autour du sexe du japonais…

et le soldat en profita pour pénétrer la forteresse encore plus fort.

Erreur tactique.

.

L'américain se mordit la lèvre sous l'assaut inattendu,

il avait baissé sa garde… .

Le japonais avait gardé les yeux ouverts, rivés au visage d'un Shinigami extatique,

le visage tendu,

les lèvres entrouvertes

et le souffle court,

le corps fin se mouvant à un rythme tantôt lancinant,

fascinant,

tantôt frénétique 

à mesure qu'il se glissait en lui.

Encore… .

.

Mais le guerrier n'était pas satisfait : il voulait voir les prunelles de son adversaire.

Vérifier dans son _regard _qu'il avait bien compris

ce que l'être dans l'autre corps avait voulu.

Ce que sa propre tête réclamait à corps

et à cris, 

sans un mot.

Un homme avait compris un Dieu

Un Dieu était devenu homme.

.

Le japonais ralentit le rythme jusqu'à ce que la pression se fasse insupportable.

Le Shinigami ne pouvait rien faire, trop pris par le plaisir…..

Et par ses mains nouées

aux barreaux de fer,

otage de la volonté du soldat.

Le ravisseur se défit de son prisonnier,

juste le temps de tourner son corps

devenu celui d'une poupée de chiffon,

complètement sous l'emprise

du mâle.

.

Le dieu de la mort entrouvrit les paupières…

pour tomber dans une nuit sans lune

et un micro sourire en coin,

seuls avertissements avant que le soldat ne reprenne

ses mouvements frénétiques

.

- Ahhh… .

Avait commencé à crier le Shinigami avant de se taire, se mordant la lèvre 

cette fois au sang.

Il ne devait pas montrer à son adversaire à quel point il était proche du gouffre,

après tout n'était pas Shinigami qui voulait.

Mais en ce moment,

alors que le soldat entrait 

et entrait

et entrait,

que son corps se tendait sous les divers assauts,

que ses jambes, devenues mobiles, s'accrochaient à des reins solides,

que ses bras tiraient sur le lien à s'en couper la circulation sanguine

et que ses mains serraient les barreaux à s'en blanchir les jointures à mesure que le plaisir

Montait

Montait…

en même temps qu'une certaine douleur, qui se rappellera bien plus tard à son bon souvenir,

il n'en avait cure.

.

Le dieu n'avait qu'une envie :

que le soldat force sa serrure

de son bélier de chair

Animal

Pour entrer dans un monde brut

le sien

pour en faire

le leur.

Briser le leurre.

Briser l'enveloppe charnelle.

Briser les apparences.

Briser tout ce qui n'était pas vraiment eux

en se servant de leurs propres corps.

En faire une passerelle vers leurs essences,

qu'elles s'unissent

pour qu'ils communient

au nom d'eux-mêmes.

.

Le Shinigami ne retint plus ses cris.

Le soldat, animal, vint lécher le sang du dieu

à même ses lèvres

Réponse d'un corps à l'autre.

.

.

Un feulement se fit entendre.

Un seul. 

Une lave en fusion se diffusa à l'intérieur d'un corps.

Un volcan entra en éruption à l'extérieur d'un autre.

Sueur.

Semence.

Sang.

Shinigami.

Soldat.

Similaires.

.

Le japonais, en sueur, s'effondra sur le champ de bataille.

L'américain, tout en chaleur humide, accueillit le soldat et devint…..

sa mère patrie,

tout du moins pour cette nuit… .

.

.

Duo s'était servi de son corps pour montrer à Heero qu'il n'était pas un tendre, 

Même si comme tout être humain, il avait besoin de tendresse.

Qu'il n'attendait pas de Heero qu'il soit parfait, un surhomme,

même si, comme tout un chacun, il avait besoin de se sentir protégé, pris en mains.

Qu'il voyait sa violence, sa démence et son innocence…..

car il avait lui-même ses propres cicatrices.

En somme, il voyait le japonais tel qu'il était vraiment,

même si celui-ci avait jusque-là réussi à masquer sa vraie nature.

Duo avait réussi à reconnaître Heero

même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle situation.

Paradoxal ?

Non, humain.

Humain?

Donc contradictoire.

Des opposés qui se ressemblent, s'attirent puis s'assemblent.

Deux demi cercles

pour former une Terre,

un univers à eux.

Deux hémisphères sans nord

ni sud,

ciel et océan infini.

Myosotis contre agapanthe.

Tout contre.

.

Former un monde où les corps en feu n'avaient ni le goût

ni l'odeur

de brûlé

Un monde où une infime particule de sang sur une langue gourmande pouvait exciter

sans douleur intense et sadisme exacerbé.

Un monde où les terroristes de la paix pouvaient

aimer à leur façon

mais aimer quand même.

Un monde où sur le champ de bataille seuls les draps étaient ruinés 

à défaut des vies.

.

Un monde enfin où l'on pouvait se faire la guerre et n'être victime

Que de l'amour ou d'un désir violent.

Violence douce amère.

Victimes consentantes.

Petites morts.

Pertes blanches.

Pertes translucides à la saveur de sel.

.

Le soldat parfait eut la force de lever les bras pour dénouer les liens du Shinigami.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire après…..

et n'osait pas regarder Duo, même s'il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Il avait compris ce que Duo lui avait offert

ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il était prêt à accepter cet….. Echange à moyen terme,

ni que Duo était lui-même prêt à….. continuer leur jeu de guerre 

après…

Il savait que Duo ne répondrait à aucune question ce soir et lui-même n'était pas sûr qu'il ait envie d'en poser

maintenant.

Depuis quand ?

Pourquoi ?

Etait-ce vraiment bien utile?

Seul demain le dirait.

.

.

Heero était couché sur Duo, la tête contre son torse

Il tenta de se retirer de son amant afin de le délester.

Mais à ce moment, les mains qui venaient d'être détachées se perdirent dans une chevelure courte

puis errèrent sur des épaules musclées couleur caramel

caressant, apaisant…..

Des lèvres se posèrent doucement sur un cuir chevelu noir mouillé de sueur

tandis que les mains finirent leur course au creux des reins.

Un mouvement de tête imperceptible.

Un corps plus confortablement installé sur un matelas.

.

Le corps de Duo disait : « Reste, Heero »

.

.

Une des mains du soldat parfait cherchait à tâtons quelque chose

Puis finit par trouver un tissus satiné

- Plus tard il se rappellera qu'il répondait au doux nom de nom de « drap » -

Qu'il tira pour recouvrir son corps, 

Le sien en recouvrant un autre, se calant un peu plus.

.

Le corps de Heero répondait : « Je reste, Duo »

.

.

Mais que disait son cœur ?

.

Une certitude pour ce soir :

Les cristaux saphirs du sablier n'avaient pas fini de s'écouler 

dans le monde améthyste.

Quelques gouttes de pluie bleue

dans un océan de violettes.

.

.

.

Tsusuku !

.

.

.

Ya la dernière partie qui arrive ^______________^

.

.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^ 

.

.  
@ ++++ !

.

Mithy ^^  *épuisée*

.

* : nan ma Zorky na mouah, nan nanan il est pas là le lama ^__^

Précisions : c pas pour rien que j'emploie « Heero » et « Duo » bien plus tard dans les descriptions et un peu au début. ^^ C juste parce que sur le champ de bataille habituel ceux qui se combattent sont le perfect soldier et le shini ou 01 et 02 ^^

Préc 2 : la note qui était dans la première partie, à l'origine de mes tourments actuels ^^

**Je suis attaché**

**Je te veux**

**Je t'attends**

**Viens, **

**Détache-moi…**

**Oui c'est ça**

**Touche-moi**

**Là, comme ça oui**

**C'est bon…**

**Effleure-moi**

**Effeuille-moi**

**Déshabille-moi…**

**Tout doucement**

**Comme ça**

**Voila**

**Hey !**

**Tu accélères tes mouvements ?**

**Tss**** tss tss**

**Ce n'est pas bien, ça.**

**Pourquoi es-tu aussi pressé, Hee-san, hmm ?**

**Prends le temps de me savourer**

**De me toucher… à travers ce que je porte**

**Tu es le soldat parfait après tout**

**Sois un soldat**

**Sois un homme devant moi**

**Sois mon nouveau maître**

**Tu trembles ?**

**N'aies pas peur**

**Je sais que tu n'es pas que**

**Violence**

**La violence s'apprend**

**Se vit**

**On ne naît pas violent**

**Tout est une question de surexposition**

**D'atmosphère**

**De sensations**

**De tension**

**Contrôle-toi**

**Tu n'y arrives pas ?**

**Je vais t'apprendre…**

**Je **

**Vais**

**t'apprendre**

**Le**

**Contrôle**

**Tes doigts calleux se font douceur**

**Sur mon corps**

**Tu m'ôtes de mon enveloppe**

**Sans rien craquer, ni déchirer**

**C'est bien…**

**Tu apprends la patience**

**Tu apprends à apprécier**

**Tu apprends à ressentir**

**Il reste encore un élément**

**A ôter**

**Avec la même douceur, sinon tu le regretteras**

**Je te le**

**Garantie**

**Encore un effort…**

**Et je serai tout à toi**

**Tu as réussi, Hmm**

**On va passer aux choses sérieuses**

**Palpe-moi**

**Allume-moi**

**Appuie sur les bonnes touches et…**

**Tu pourras bénéficier**

**De tous les bienfaits**

**De **

**ton **

**Nouveau…**


	4. Heetalk

**Disclaimers** : **Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**. Ceci est juste une pitite fiction – qui elle m'appartient - sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

Genre : semi UA et particulier je ne veux pas tout gâcher donc lisez, et non ce n'est pas du tout une deathfic ^^

**Rating** : PG13 – R pour quelques propos olé-olé et suggestifs

**Avertissements** : Hmm léger OOC de Heero, mais pas dans le sens I love you, you love me and we are happy like Droopy. ^.^

Couples : Heero et Duo mais reste à savoir si ça va faire un couple durable ^^ 

**Dédicace** : pour **Zorca** et **Lilith**, mes coupines que j'aime, comme d'hab.

**Remerciements** : à toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé jusqu'ici : merci beaucoup ça fait vraiment plaisir !

**Petit mot important ** : FFNET foire mes uploads ET mes présentations T_T (comme toutes les fiqueuses bien sûr mais là c vraiment pire que d'hab) Avez-vous remarqué que « Laptalk » ressemblait cruellement à « Bodytalk » à un moment? Magie ? David Copperfield sort de là mais t'es pas drôle lol. Quant aux prés et ponctuation, j'ai beau faire mon possible… laisse tomber. Bref désolée vraiment pour la merdouille avec les chaps, j'espère qu'à l'heure actuelle c arrangé ^^ 

_Italiques : petite voix intérieure de Heero._

.

Les points un peu partout : pour respecter ma présentation d'origine, truc de ma Zorky que j'aime pour rendre mon histoire plus lisible. Mici ma belle ! En attendant que FFNET trouve une solution…

.

.

.

**Heetalk**

.

.

.

**Pov de Heero**

.

_Je ne dors pas_

Le baka est contre moi

alors que le lit est assez grand pour quatre 

Son corps est chaud, légèrement humide

et nu.

Ses cheveux  impossibles, étalés sur lui

et un peu sur moi.

Ses jambes emmêlées aux miennes.

Ses mains posées à plats sur mon torse.

_Douces…_

Sa respiration, régulière.

_Confiant…_

Et moi ?

Je ne dors pas

Non. _Je l'observe_

.

.

Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes

Je ne dirai pas qu'il a l'air d'un ange

Je n'en ai jamais vu de près ou plutôt

de vrais_._

Non

Il a l'air… en paix,

serein.

Et moi ?

_Je ne dors pas_

.

.

.

Deux heures que le jeu est terminé

Et je suis incapable de déterminer

qui est le vainqueur

qui est le vaincu.

.

.

Nous avons tous deux perdus :

- de la sueur

- de la semence

- du sang

- la parole…

- le goût d'être l'un sans l'autre

- la sensation d'être seul…

tout du moins ce soir

.

.

Nous avons tous deux gagné

- de la chaleur humaine

- la jouissance

- le sang de l'autre

- les soupirs

- un corps

- un cœur,

pour cette nuit… mais après ?

.

.

.

En premier lieu je suis venu dans cette chambre pour avoir des réponses.

_J'en ai eu quelques unes._ Mais elles ont fait naître d'autres questions, innombrables,

ainsi que… des envies.

Je ne regrette en rien cette mission de reconnaissance

J'ai gagné un Duo…

et un nouvel ordinateur portable.

Hn.

Voila que je développe les mêmes travers que lui.

_Travers?_

Hn. 

Caractéristiques.

_Mieux._

Comment a-t-il appelé cela déjà ? 

Assimilation ?

Juxtaposition ? 

_Surexposition ?_

Peut-être …

pole 

position?

.

.

Pôles extrêmes, 

nord et sud

aux antipodes,

similaires comme seuls peuvent être des êtres différents

voilà ce que nous sommes.

Ensemble dans un même sablier,

enfermés mais libres dans nos limites illimitées

aux frontières de nos corps.

Nous avons fusionné.

Je suis entré en lui

me suis coulé en lui,

ai fondu en lui .

Et lui m'a cerné…

mais le soldat n'a pas baissé les armes.

.

.

.

Je n'ai pas besoin de trouver 

la

parfaite 

logique 

d'une 

mission 

pour 

l'effectuer

sinon je n'en aurais jamais effectué aucune.

Je suivais les ordres.

Je _suis_ encore les ordres… .

.

.

Au moment où mon univers n'était composé que de directives, 

Réléna et toi avez réveillé ma conscience.

_Un simple bug dans mon fonctionnement… ._

Ce soir tu t'es entretenu avec la machine de guerre, Duo, en ami, en soldat, en amant,

en homme.

Ce soir tu m'as fait démonter mon mécanisme, 

dénuder les fils,

débrancher les câbles 

sans jamais me reprogrammer,

jamais faire de moi ce que je ne suis pas.

Jamais.

Et pourtant…

... un bug oui.

_Aux effets de big-bang. _

.

.

_Morituri__ te salutante_

Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent.

Ceux qui ont vu la face du Shinigami ont rendez-vous avec leur créateur.

Tu n'as peut-être 

jamais 

eu 

aussi 

raison.

Tu as fait de moi ce soir ce que je n'ai jamais été, 

_tout en restant moi-même_ :

un homme libre.

_Automate, _

_légionnaire involontaire à tendance suicidaire_, 

voilà ce que j'ai appris à être.

Automutisme.

****

.

.

_Ninmu__ Ryoukai._

Voilà la commande spéciale que l'on a insérée en moi.

_Ancrée en moi… ._

En me rendant mon libre-arbitre, Duo, tu nuies à cette commande.

_Tu crées un disfonctionnement dans ma programmation._

Cette nuit tu as pu effacer un logiciel.

Effacer une partie de moi.

« Mon » _ami _?

Hn.

Le virus mortel qui dit au corps contaminé qu'il est désolé de l'envahir…..

Mais tout système d'exploitation,

si exploité soit-il,

possède un backup.

une sauvegarde… 

_… Prends garde à toi, Shinigami… ._

.

.

Un soldat doit avoir des connaissances techniques et tactiques, m'a-t-on enseigné, 

_une cognition donc, certainement pas une conscience._

Le soldat est-il une partie de moi _ou moi tout simplement_ ?

Dans ta religion Duo, on dit que

« dieu » crée,

l'homme détruit :

Ta présence, ton influence tuent peu à peu le soldat en moi.

_Ou moi-même….._

Tu m'as déclaré la guerre.

Le soldat est voué à exterminer le Shinigami puisqu'il menace ses compétences,

son existence.

Qui est le dieu ?

Qui est l'homme ?

Qui es-tu, Duo ?

Tu me menaces,

_j'aime cette menace._

Tu as de l'audace,

_j'aime cette audace._

Tu es fort,

_j'aime cette force._

Tu sais être… tendre

Je crois que j'aime… l'humanité du dieu.

.

.

Tu vas me détruire, Duo

Tu es déjà en train, mais je ne me laisserai pas faire

En me redonnant ma conscience bien des années auparavant

tu m'as donné

l'instinct de survie.

_Le soldat ne veut pas mourir._

**Je** ne veux pas mourir

ou peut-être si… 

… dans les bras de La Mort elle-même.

Le virus, 

ton venin, 

ton essence,

agissent encore sur mon système.

_Il faut que je redevienne opérationnel._

Il le faut.

.

.

Je pourrais te tuer, Duo

_Je pourrais te tuer là, maintenant…_

.

- … Ouais je sais que tu peux me tuer à n'importe quel moment Hee-Chan mais sois sympa, tues-moi aux heures de bureau, de préférence ou après le p'tit déj. Là j'dors.*

- Hn. Duo, nous sommes déjà demain.

- Mais il fait encore noir….. et j'ai dit pas d'explication ce soir Heero…..

- Hn. Ca veut dire que je pourrais te tuer après dîner, baka ?

- T'as vraiment besoin de sommeil. Quand j'ai dit ce soir je parlais d'hi…..

- Hn.

.

Duo s'interrompit : il avait enfin compris où Heero voulait en venir, mais il faut lui pardonner, il a très peu dormi cette nuit.

.

- Hm… ce soir j'ai une réunion avec Une et je risque de finir tard…..

- Il y a des restaurants ouverts toute la nuit baka. Je reste au bureau pour t'attendre et on part ensemble.

- Alors ça marche. Ce que tu veux du moment que tu la mets en veilleuse, j'ai sommeil et toi aussi.

- Hn.

- Ok, disons que MOI j'ai sommeil. Demain est un autre jour.

- Demain on pourra jouer… à la bataille navale… pourquoi pas sous la douche, Duo?

- ……

- Ainsi tu me fourniras des réponses supplémentaires.

- …

- Je les aurai, Duo.

- Je suis mort.

- Je te ressusciterai.

- Dodo.

- Hn.

- 'Night Hee-Chan.

- Oyasumi, Duo. 

.

_Je sers un peu plus son corps ensommeillé contre mon corps_

_et presque malgré moi je me sens m'endormir…_

.

.

**Reprise du Pov**

.

J'aurais pu te tuer les yeux fermés, Duo,

_seulement après jamais je n'aurai pu me regarder en face_

Conscience… .

Je suis un soldat

Je suis humain

Je suis une arme mortelle

Je suis Heero Yuy et grâce ou à cause de Duo Maxwell,

_Shinigami… ._

cette nuit j'ai pu pleinement être…

_et avoir._

.

.

Demain… sera un jour Duo.

Nous verrons comment le programme « soldat » réagira à la première update.

En attendant l'aurore…

_… Je sers son corps contre mon cœur… ._

.

.

OWARI 

**.**

**.**

**Pitit**** mot de « l'auteur » : **fin du machin débile qui m'est tombé sur le neurone ! C' EST FINI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS (hmm hmm sorry ^^ mais faut voir ce que les idées « imprévues » me font, c'est le genre je fais dodo et j'y pense… c'est donc relou, après c'est opération débarrasse-t-en et prie… avant d'en avoir d'autres ^^ )

.

* Heero a dit « je pourrais te tuer » à voix haute et c'est tout ! Le reste il le pense. Ca lui a donc échappé, signe que son système est à ce moment-là encore bien atteint ^^

.

**Duo** *ôO*: c'est quoi cette fausse fin ? 

**Heero** *Hn*: Hn

**Mithy ^^** : Mah Heero n'est pas un grand bavard on ne va pas le faire palabrer ! Et puis il dit le principal non ?

**Duo** *___*: qu'il va s'occuper de moi sous la douche ?

**Mithy ^^** : Mais NAN ! C'est pas ça ! Dis-lui Heero ! 

**Heero** *re Hn*: Hn. C'était pas le coup de la douche le Ninmu?

**Mithy** *OO*: Mais vous êtes irrécupérables !!!!!!!

**Heero et Duo** *happy faces*: mah on va bien ensemble hein ?

**Mithy ^^** : « La route est dure elle est sinueuse la route est pleine d'embûches. Elle n'est pas sûre, elle est tortueuse alors des fois je trébuche. Mais vaille que vaille je vais de l'avant […]» ce sont les paroles d'« un monde parfait », d'Arsenik. Elles s'appliquent à vous deux pour cette fic. Vous allez donc GALERER comme les galériens que vous êtes… .

**Heero** *sort son beretta*: OMAE O KOROSU !! Tu crois pas qu'on en a suffisamment chié par hasard?

**Duo** *sort sa faux thermique*: YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A DATE WITH YOUR MAKER !!!! You sick… .

**Mithy ***sort ses mains de ses poches, fais claquer ses doigts et les pose très calmement sur le clavier de son ordi * : Vos. Gueules.

**Heero et Duo** *ont peur* : pitié ! on voulait juste une vraie happy end avec Laura Ingalls et tout le tintouin… .

**Mithy** *ôte les doigts du clavier et renonce DIFFICELEMENT à faire une deathfic éclair* : bah quoi vous êtes vivants et vous allez prendre une méga douche avant de bouffer au resto. C pas assez ?

**Duo ***air soucieux*: mais il va me saouler sous la douche !!! Il va me harceler !!!

**Heero** *vise Duo avec son flingue* : Tais. Toi. Et sors de là baka femelle que je m'occupe de celui-là en privé.

**Mithy** *garde le contrôle* : vous êtes dans MA chambre, VOUS giclez.

**Heero** *ôte le cran de sûreté*

**Mithy ***repose ses doigts sur le clavier*

**Duo** *sort son harmonica d'on ne sait où pour jouer l'air du « bon, la brute et le truand »*

**Les galériens qui ont pitié de l'auteur et qui lisent ce truc débile** ^.^ *une goutte de sueur sur leur tempe, trop d'émotion* 

**Heero** *dévie son arme de Mithy pour shooter l'ordi qui fait boom puis parle à la proprio* : maintenant que tu n'as plus ça pour nous menacer, dégage. 

**Mithy** *détale comme un lapin*

**Heero** *rire terrific* : tu es à ma merci Duo… à nous deux… .

**Duo et son harmonica***dans les vapes*

.

.

.

Mdr !!! M'allez j'arrête les délires ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

.

.

.

@ +++++ !

.

.

Mithy ^^


End file.
